Multispectral sensing collects and processes information from across the electromagnetic spectrum. Multispectral images are used in the fields such as remote sensing, agriculture, product quality assessment, security, and surveillance. Conventional multispectral sensing systems capture different spectral channels of the scene, by using either a filter wheel or a beam splitter combined with multiple detectors. Such systems are inadequate for producing high quality images and may require complicated implementation steps.